


Beautifully Broken.

by Jessiikaa15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Broken, Dark, Death Eaters, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/pseuds/Jessiikaa15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT! DARK!FIC: Many things have happened to Harry, he endured because it was what he had to do to keep the ones he cared about safe. But when he finds out that Sirius' death was not how it seems, everything becomes too much and his mind snaps. Consumed with hatred, he goes to the place where he feels drawn and shows the world why he has always been a threat! LV/HP Light!Bashing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Broken.

**Hello everybody, this idea has been playing around in my mind for a while and I decided to have my first attempt at a one shot. It’s a Dark Harry, but I hope I have done it justice.**

**Warning: Slash, blood, gore, torture and overall dark themes,**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K**

#parseltongue#

**_Beautifully Broken;_ **

****

****

Long fingers moved gracefully through the air, the moonlight making the pale skin glow softly. Sharp, aristocratic features were decked in the shadows as fingers continued to flex, pink lips curled up in to a pleased smirk as the fingers brushed over a perfectly straight nose and ran through dark hair, and red eyes gazed down on the kneeling man before him.

“You have done well, Severus, your potion has been a success,” Lord Voldemort said softly, his voice no longer a hiss, but a smooth baritone that was rich and seductive.

“I live to serve you, My Lord.”

“Return to the old man, Severus, speak nothing of this.”

“As you wish, My Lord,” the potions master swept away leaving the Dark Lord alone. He rose and left for his chambers, as he walked through the corridors he made note to have the mirrors restored. Lord Voldemort had always been a vain man, he had always been held his looks in high regard and he had been furious to discover the side effect of his resurrection ritual. He could not stand to look at himself in the mirror, it was a foul mirage of what he used to be and so he destroyed each mirror in a fit of rage. But he had, reluctantly, accepted it as a price of power and a form, so when Severus had approached him with the idea of a restorative potion he had leapt at the chance. Of course, he had cursed him for being presumptuous, but he was inclined to forgive his oversight for the wonderful results. The Dark Lord reached his rooms and looked in the mirror, oh yes he would definitely forgive Snape for his forwardness. Sharp jaw line, high cheek bones, arched eyebrows, straight nose with a slight upturn, pale, unblemished skin, rich dark hair and glowing crimson eyes; the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle gazed back at him.

* * *

 

 

“Crucio,”

Harry didn’t even twitch as the torture curse rolled over him, he kept his limbs locked in to position and blanked out the pain. He was used to it by now. It was part of his specialist training after all, or that was what they told him it was for. He didn’t know anymore. Harry didn’t understand why this was necessary, they were not teaching him any specialist magic; they were just torturing him. But it had been the same since forth year. Dumbledore had demanded it. He had instructed the Dursleys to strengthen their abuse, the aged headmaster had always known about that. But Harry endured. He had the thought of Sirius and Remus to keep him going when the… training had stepped a notch. He was unable to tell them because Dumbledore had threatened him and the old man was everywhere. His supposed friends helped out whenever they could, as they sat back and spent his gold. He had always known they were not his friends, but he had never expected this from them. It didn’t matter, nothing did, he took it as another thing which was messed up, he had to protect the ones he truly cared about.

“You know why this has to be done, don’t you Harry?” Dumbledore said. Evan as he raised his wand to curse him again, the man kept his voice soft and grandfatherly, like he actually cared. “You are weak, and you will let everyone die.”

That was lies, Harry thought as the cruciatus ran through him again. He was not weak. He could do things, things with magic that he knew others couldn’t. His magic loved him, it was always there, to help him, to work with him, in any way he wanted and so he knew Dumbledore was lying.

“Cruerveo,”

Harry clenched his jaw at that. He hated the blood boiling curse, it was more uncomfortable than the cruciatus in his opinion, but he did not make a sound as it was held on him and he didn’t even move as he felt cutting curses hit him from different directions; his friends had decided to join him then.

“You need to grow stronger, you need to stop being a freak.”

Harry hated that word. It had been beaten in to him at a young age and only Remus and Sirius had gotten rid of it. But it was different now, he didn’t know why he was still enduring it. Sirius was gone, he had died fighting in the ministry. He had thought it was Bellatrix, but there was something wrong with his mind. He could feel someone else’s magic there and it confused him.

“Sirius died because of you. You had to be shown how weak you were.”

They had killed him.

They had taken him away because they felt the need to prove a false fact. And just like that he knew he was done. He could have taken whatever crap they were throwing at him, he had never known any other way, but they should have stayed away from Sirius. Pain overwhelmed him, not physical, but mental anguish, grief and loss swamped him, anger and hate flushed through him burning away everything else. His mind could not take the strain of his emotions, he had always been accused of feeling too deeply, and with the crushing revelations and realisations his mind snapped.

Harry Potter smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Lord Voldemort felt it first. He stilled in his throne and reached his magic out to touch on the new presence. It was magic. Extremely powerful magic, more powerful than he had felt before; but it was…odd. It was wild and uncontrolled, it was splintered and fractured and almost broken. The Elite felt it next. It was getting closer, the magic, and they looked at their Lord in question, but the Dark Lord gave them no indication of what to do and so they stayed still with their wands drawn. The rest of the death eaters shifted as they felt the magic now, it was swarming around dangerously and getting thicker the closer it came. The great doors swung open and a single, cloaked figure was framed in the doorway. It was clear where the magic was coming from.

The entire room was still as the figure walked up the centre of the room. Every single eye was upon them as they moved with unnatural grace, it was almost as if they were gliding as they moved. The Dark Lord watched as they approached, the figure was not tall, but they were not too small either, they moved almost predator like and their magic held a vicious quality to it now it was closer to him to feel. The figure came to a halt just before the Dark Lord, the figure raised a pale hand to slowly pull down its hood and an echoing gasp ripped through the silent hall. He, for it was surely a he now his face was revealed, was paler than any of them remembered. Inky black hair was longer too, it spilled over his shoulders and swept across his forehead sitting neatly. His features were sharper, clearer than before, but they still held a softness to them that made him beautiful opposed to handsome. His lips were full, plump and a pale rose in colour, and there was no expression on his face. But what stood out the most were his eyes, they were unique before, jewel like and shining, but now they stood out uncovered, a stark contrast against his pale skin. They were the killing curse in colour, with cracked black lines running through them and a ring of crimson red around the pupil.

Harry Potter stood before them.

No one said a word, they were either too stunned to speak or waiting for his demise in the hands of their Lord. Lord Voldemort blinked twice showing that he was shocked, but that was the only sign he gave as he looked upon his nemesis with curious eyes. He was different, very different and now, for the first time, the Dark Lord truly believed that Harry Potter was dangerous. He had respected the teen’s power before, only a fool would ignore the power and determination Potter had, but now it was so much different. He felt at their mysterious link and had to use all of his self control to stop any outward reaction, the teen’s mind was broken, shattered and consumed with hatred, pain and a thirst for something he could not yet decipher. Everyone watched as Harry took out his wand and the atmosphere went tense, the elite all had their wands pointed at him but he didn’t bat an eye. He held his wand away from his body and let it drop to the floor, there was another resounding gasp at the universal sign of surrender and Harry swept down to a graceful knelt position.

“I wish to serve, My Lord.”

“What have you to offer me, Harry Potter?” The Dark Lord asked lightly. He summoned the Holly wand and was surprised to feel a familiarity about it, “You are now completely unarmed and at my mercy, what is to stop me killing you?” he motioned for four of his lower death eaters to attack, he had a feeling that it would give a desired result. As soon as the curses has left their mouths Harry was reacting, his magic had blown out of him and created a force field of power around him, he span to his feet and threw what looked to me knives at two of the death eaters before twisting and repeating the notion against the other two. The four of them fell, blood spurting from their necks, but there were no signs of knives or any weapon at all and the wounds were through and through. Harry knelt back down and his magic retracted back to its wild state before,

“How can I be of service, My Lord?”

Lord Voldemort smiled a terrible smile.

 

* * *

 

 

#Morsmordre# Lord Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand in to the pale forearm. Instead of the usual black mark that was burned in to the Death Eaters’ arms, this one was a poisonous green and it was burned in to the arm of Harry Potter. Despite the pain that everyone knew he was in, he did not even bat an eye and the respect for him grew. Many had been wary of him, thinking it may be a trap or a plan from Dumbledore, but they had seen his work. They had seen what he was like when ordered to by their Lord. He was ruthless, bloodthirsty and cold, disposing of the target with precision, or making it messy when asked; it was disturbing. They never saw him unless at meetings, he was never in the training room, or in the grounds, and he could only be found at their Lord’s side. His right side, which was the spot Bellatrix always took whenever their Lord called a full meeting or deemed something important enough to go himself.

The Lower ranks had expected some sort of reaction from the only female elite, they expected jealousy, rage or resentment, but there had been nothing. Bellatrix had merely fallen to the left and left it at that, if anything she had worked better with Harry than anyone else. He never spoke either. The only time he was heard was when he answered a direct question or command from the Dark Lord himself, otherwise he was completely silent. Emotionless too. Nothing ever showed on his face, it was like nothing affected him, he didn’t blink at the blood shed, didn’t shift in the face of torture and didn’t turn a hair at the sight of rape. It was astonishing, and frightening.

“Come and take your place,” Lord Voldemort said softly, his eyes softer as they gazed down at his greatest prize.

Harry rose gracefully and took his place to the right of the Dark Lord, just behind the marble throne, and he stood perfectly still. He was like a body guard, a shadow to the Dark Lord and, ignoring Voldemort’s own obvious power and skill, would stop anything unfriendly coming within range of the Dark Lord. It had happened once, during his short time within the ranks, when a spy was discovered and had tried to attack, no one had even moved before Harry had already thrown one of his mysterious disappearing knives at the spy. It was the day they discovered what the knives really were. They were shards of his magic, he threw raw magic at his targets as if they were knives and they were deadly, the magic, as he had demonstrated that day, could be manipulated to serve whatever purpose he wished and he had used it to behead someone without spraying a drop of blood anywhere. The Dark Lord commenced with the meeting and a member of the Order was brought in, Emmeline Vance. Bellatrix broke her nicely and she was spilling the information that she knew, she could not give them the headquarters due to the fidilius charm, but it was something.

“Dispose of her, Harry, she has become tiresome.” Lord Voldemort commanded, “Make it… messy.”

“As My Lord wishes,” He gave a shallow, but graceful bow and stepped down to the main floor. Her eyes widened when she recognised who it was,

“You!” She gasped horrified, “What are you doing here? How could you do this?” Harry merely tilted his head to the side as if confused by the question, it was an almost childlike action which didn’t match the blank expression on his face. He flicked his wrist twice and she released a hiss of pain, there were two puncture wounds on her shoulders and Harry stepped back a bit as she began rising in to the air. She twisted and cried out and the holes got bigger as if something was hooking her up by the wounds, she tried to grab something at her shoulders, but there was nothing there and it only made her hurt more. Harry flicked his wrist again and four more wounds appeared but this time they were on her hips and bellow her breast which made her cry out in pain, Harry stepped back again and raised his hands like he was holding something. Then he pulled. It was stomach turning for most. Her body was literally ripped to pieces before their eyes as invisible hooks tore through her flesh and sprayed blood everywhere, the scream she released was inhuman and it wasn’t long before she died of blood loss. Harry turned and bowed to their Lord once more,

“To My Lord’s standards?”

“Spectacular display, Harry,” The Dark Lord murmured looked at him with hooded eyes, “You do so impress me.”

“Only the best for My Lord.” Harry spoke quietly as always. Voldemort rose,

“Come, Harry, you must get cleaned up immediately. There are things to be done.” The Dark Lord swept away and Harry fell in to step behind him obediently, neither of them making a sound as they left.

 

* * *

 

Lust was an emotion Harry was familiar with. It was something that, despite his less than stellar mental state, he knew how to recognise and he knew what it meant. Lust was something that had always followed him. From when he was Harry Potter, boy saviour and Golden Boy of Gryffindor, up to now where he was the right hand of the Dark Lord Voldemort, rumoured to be the most savage under his command. He looks had garnered a lot of attention, a parting gift from Sirius before he had been taken away, and that was a big point. The second was his power. He had always known Dumbledore was lying when he said he was weak. He was valued for his power in the place where true power resided, and it made people lust after him. The final reason was because of his new found position, he was the Dark Lord’s right hand because of his power and people lusted after that. But it was irrelevant; the people who lusted for him were of no consequence to him; except one.

The Dark Lord lusted after him. It was subtle, and it was practically impossible to spot, but it was there and Harry could feel it every time he spoke to him. His Lord was a powerful man, strong and capable, and someone Harry believed the right to be called a Lord. He had come with nothing else to live with, he, in his madness, had a startling moment of clarity and vanished from Dumbledore's confinement to the sanctuary of the Dark. And he had blossomed there. It was perfect for him, he could play with his magic as much as he wanted, he could kill people, see there blood and serve a decent master at the same time. A master that definitely lusted for him. Through their link it became clear, whenever he would speak or perform some usually impossible magic it would spike and it gave him a slight thrill to know it was him causing it. It was also because of this he had kept his performances perfect, whatever asked of him would be done with perfect accuracy lest he fail his Lord and that spike of lust go away. Because of his performance and his infamous reputation, he had become the highest ranked person within the Dark Army, something he took a small amount of pride in.

It gave him leeway, not that he needed it, but it was there in case he ever did. He wondered if the lust would ever be acted on, he doubted it, but it was a nice feeling after years of being called a disgusting freak. He gazed out his window out on to the grounds, they were beautiful, just like everything about the Dark Manor, and the moonlight illuminated the wildness of it. Harry felt him before he was even in the room, the Dark Lord’s magic was intense and it lit everything on fire, he felt the man approach him silently, but he made no move to acknowledge him allowing the other to speak first.

“Order members have been caught near this place,” Voldemort told him, his voice sending shivers through Harry, but he fought to control the outward signs. He couldn’t stop his sharp intake of breath when he felt a cool hand brush his hair away from his neck. “You are to come with me,”

“Yes master,” it was something that he only said whenever they were alone or with the Elite; Master. He knew the man preferred it, Harry felt the familiar spike of lust as he spoke it, but it did not feel right to say it in front of the low ranks.

“Such a powerful and beautiful creature,” He murmured, “I will win this war with you within my ranks,”

“You deserve this war, master, no other deserve the power.” Harry replied, and he believed his words completely.

“Come, there may be entertainment, and you give me the best kind.” Harry took his chrome mask, which held poisonous green markings, and placed it on his face while grabbing his cloak and following the Dark Lord. The crowds parted as they entered and Harry took his place behind the throne and to the right,

“Bring them too me.”

The room was silent as they waited for the captured to be brought to them, it was odd for Order members to be captured around the area of the base, so they were wondering why they were there. The doors were thrown open and three struggling figures were dragged in, they were thrown down at the Dark Lord’s feet and they glared up at the man. Whispers broke out as many recognised them, one was somewhat infamous on the battle field and the other two were menaces, get them together and they had yet to be defeated; until today.

“Remus Lupin and the Weasley twins,” The Dark Lord noted in surprise. It was an unexpected, Lupin was usually close to Dumbledore and the twins were usually with their store, something that had become the bane of many Eaters existence. When he had spoken it had stilled their struggling, all three of them adopted well crafted emotionless masks as they looked back in to the hooded man sat upon the throne. Lupin inhaled through his nose and his attention snapped to Harry, said teen took a unconscious step forward suddenly filled with longing to keep his only one safe and then entire crowd of lower Death Eaters gasped. It was something they had never bore witness too, he had finally broken his stoic control.

It was a simple notion, many other death eaters moved or shifted during meetings, but Harry had never, not in their memories, moved, even shifted, without a command from the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort looked at his right hand and saw he head tilted to the side, it was a notion that, the Dark Lord had discovered, expressed something he did not know how to respond to, but the thing which was most apparent that there was a massive amount of longing and pain thrumming through the link. The teen’s thoughts were whirling, but the urge to protect was there as well as a slightly possessive thought when looking at Lupin. It was odd, there was no loyalty to the light, but a fierce protectiveness towards this one man, and a lesser one to the two red heads.

They could be useful, if they stayed within the Dark of course. Remus Lupin was a strong opponent who had taken out more Death Eaters than most, with his powerful magic and his enhanced abilities due to him being a werewolf, he had never been taken out no matter how many had tried. But there was the problem of getting them to stay. Although, now that the Dark Lord thought about it, and looking at Lupin, it might not be too difficult to convince them to stay with his current right hand. The werewolf, no doubt, recognised the scent and wolfs were notoriously loyal to those they considered pack. Harry turned to face his Lord’s eyes and drew the man in to his mind, the teen’s mind was a complete mess and it, ironically enough, was the perfect Occlumency shield because there was no way anyone could find anything within it.

_Please… mine… Dumbledore… pain…_

They could be classed as stray thoughts, but the Dark Lord understood exactly what Harry was conveying to him. He decided to allow the teen to try, if he could change them to the dark then it would be a bonus, if he couldn’t then he would kill them; it was a simple matter.

“You have one opportunity.” The Dark Lord told him. Harry gave a low bow,

“Thank you, My Lord.” He walked down and stood before the three knelt, he removed his mask knowing it was a moot point now and looked at them. He was assessing for injuries and making sure they were ok, mainly his Remus because he was his only one left.

“What happened?” Remus asked quietly. There was no accusation in his voice, no anger or hatred, just curiosity and Harry’s magic flared out, he held out both of his hands to them and, hesitantly, Remus took the right and the twins took the left. Harry released a low hiss at the same time as the knelt three and, surprisingly, the Dark Lord. He was showing them his memories, of everything Dumbledore had done to him or put him through, and what had happened.

 

**_Memory~_ **

****

**_“You failed in the simplistic task of saving someone, how can you be called a saviour.” Dumbledore said coldly, looking down upon him with hard blue eyes._ **

**_“Please, sir, I tried, there was nothing I could do-,”_ **

**_“Your excuses are pathetic, you killed an innocent.”_ **

**_“What!” Harry gasped horrified, “You can't-,”_ **

**_“Crucio,” Harry screamed as the curse ran through him, horrified and scared that it was his headmaster, his mentor that was doing it to him._ **

**_“W-what are y-you doing,” He could barely speak, but he tried to push himself up and away from the man he thought he knew._ **

**_“PUNISHING YOU,” Dumbledore roared, “You are a failure,”_ **

**_“You can't do this,” Harry told him,_ **

**_“Who’s going to stop me, you are the saviour and I am the Great Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light; you follow me.”_ **

**_“I’ll – I’ll tell Sirius, he is Lord Black; He’s not light!” Harry threatened and Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed,_ **

**_“If any of this gets back to that man, I’ll have him kissed quicker than you can blink. You’ll have killed your own godfather because you were weak.”_ **

**_“No!” Harry had gone deathly pale, “You wouldn’t,”_ **

**_“And that wolf of yours would be reported faster than you can protest.”_ **

**_“No – no you can't do that!” Harry cried,_ **

**_“I can,” Dumbledore snarled, “Crucio,” Harry screamed again, writhing on the floor and clawing at his own skin. “Now, are you going to complain again?”_ **

**_“No, sir,”_ **

**_“Good, I think it is about time you received some training.” Dumbledore said switching back to his kind grandfatherly ways, “It will only help you in the end, my boy.”_ **

****

The four witnessing the memories were tense as they played out, but there was no sound in the room as Harry’s magic swarmed him.

 

**_Memory~_ **

****

**_“FREAK!” the name was screamed at him and a leather belt was brought down against his back, but Harry did not cry out, he knew it brought him nothing but more pain now._ **

**_“That old man said there was something wrong with you, told us that you needed to be shown that you were weak.” Vernon jeered at him, his fat wobbling uncontrollably as he brought the belt down again and the sound of it hitting the flesh ripped through the room. “You are pathetic, Potter, completely worthless.” His back was completely threaded, but still no sound escaped him._ **

**_“It’s a shame you can't be put to real use,” Vernon sneered eyeing him with obvious hunger, “An ass like yours would bring in a decent pay check, and I wouldn’t mind using you myself.”_ **

****

Many of the death eaters edged away from the furious growl issuing from the otherwise still wolf, it was more than vicious and none of them wanted to be on the receiving end if he lost control.

 

**_Memory~_ **

****

**_Harry was strung up by his arms from the ceiling, his entire body was covered in blood and bruises, and he was barely recognisable as his face was a mess and there was blood slowly dripping from his mouth. His head was dropped forward and he looked half starved, his skin was pale, gaunt and stretched across his bones, some of which were are odd angles. He looked to be unconscious to the outside world, so when the door opened and two people walked in it was exactly what they thought._ **

**_“Look at him,” Sneered Ron Weasley, “So pathetic, he doesn’t even bother to fight back.” He threw a careless cutting hex to the hanging teens already abused back. Harry didn’t even flinch, despite being awake and aware of everything, he just hung there._ **

**_“We are the only reason he had survived so far,” Granger agreed, “But even I never thought he would be this useless without us.”_ **

**_“Do you think I could fuck him? I'm sure no one would notice, and I doubt he will say anything; too scared.”_ **

**_“No, Ron,” Granger chided, “You heard what Professor Dumbledore said, he has to be saved until after he has destroyed Riddle. The ritual…”_ **

**_“Shame, its such a waste.”_ **

**_“I am sure you can use it when its over.” Hermione consoled, “Besides, we are here to do our jobs.”_ **

**_“I know, how many this time?”_ **

**_“4 to the front and back,” they each cast 8 deep cutting curses to Harry’s front and back making an unhealthy amount of blood spill from the teen. Just as they were finishing, Dumbledore entered and nodded to them,_ **

**_“Well done,” He said, “You have performed admirably, you shall be paid as usual.”_ **

**_“Thank you, headmaster,”_ **

**_“Ennervate,” Harry felt the magic wash over him and pretended to wake up, he looked up at the headmaster with difficulty and found a blood replenisher shoved down his throat. He was so weak that he couldn’t even choke properly and it slid down him making the lightheadedness fade slightly._ **

**_“You know, you almost got your godfather killed again, Harry.” Dumbledore told him, “Its like you want him do die.” Harry tried to protest, he did, but his voice box was damaged and his magic was still trying to fix it._ **

**_“This is your punishment for leaving the muggles, your forced my hand, you do understand, don’t you Harry?” Harry wanted to say no, he wanted to fight back, but it was pointless; he was trapped._ **

**_“You will always be so weak.” Dumbledore shook his head in disgust, “You have four more days of this, I do hope you are comfortable. And if you are discovered, the wolf and the mutt die.” With that the three of them left the room._ **

****

Now the death eaters were terrified. Not only was the werewolf growling and snarling like a true monster, the Dark Lord’s magic was flaring in to uncontrollable levels as he sat still in his throne. The death eaters didn’t know what was going on, but the elite had a pretty shrewd idea, and if they were correct they wondered what Harry was showing them to garner such a reaction.

 

**_Memory~_ **

****

**_CRACK! Harry screamed as his arm was forcefully snapped. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a blasting hex slammed in to his ribs dropped him to the floor with another scream which turned in to a moan of agony as he realised it hurt to scream._ **

**_“I TOLD YOU TO STAY PURE.” Dumbledore roared down at him, he looked beyond deranged and his magic was wild. “You were under instructions to stay completely untouched.”_ **

**_“It w-was only a kiss,” Harry gasped out, his face was flushed and his eyes glistened with tears, but they never fell down his face._ **

**_“YOU HAVE A BLEMISH!” Dumbledore yelled in fury, “You went against my orders, I have to changed everything because of this. You were warned, if you went against me, you know what would happen.” Harry’s widened in a fear so strong it was almost palpable._ **

**_“No, please-please, no – you can't!”_ **

**_“You brought this upon yourself.”_ **

**_“Please, no, not Sirius, not Remus, anything but that.”_ **

**_“You were warned.” Dumbledore hissed, “Crucio,” Harry released a blood curdling scream as his broken ribs were jarred thanks to his arching from the ground, Dumbledore left the curse on until his nose was bleeding as he was barely conscious._ **

**_“Pathetic,” He sneered, and stormed from the room leaving him bleeding on the floor._ **

****

**_Memory~_ **

****

**_“SIRIUS!” Harry watched in horror as his godfather, practically his own father, dodged the stunner sent from Bellatrix only to be hit with a orange curse that threw him backwards in the archway. Harry turned to look for the sender and was horrified to see Dumbledore’s cold blue eyes glaring down at him. A blue charm hit him just and he felt himself believing Bellatrix had killed Sirius and he was chasing after her as she sang about killing Sirius. But that wasn’t right, he had seen Dumbledore cast the spell, he couldn’t stop his body from moving though. What was happening? He could throw of the imperius curse, but not this. His mind was beginning to go fuzzy, she killed Sirius, why was he not attacking her. She had murdered him, she had taken one of his, she had to go._ **

**_“Crucio,”_ **

****

**_Memory~_ **

****

**_“Crucio,”_ **

**_“You know why this has to be done, don’t you Harry.” Dumbledore said. Evan as he raised his wand to curse him again, the man kept his voice soft and grandfatherly, like he actually cared. “You are weak, and you will let everyone die.”_ **

**_“Cruerveo,”_ **

**_“Sirius died because of you. You had to be shown how weak you were.”_ **

**_They had killed him._ **

**_“You need to grow stronger, you need to stop being a freak.”_ **

 

The memories ended and Harry took back his hands, he could feel the utter fury rolling off the three knelt in front of him.

“I’ll kill him,” Remus whispered, his voice was rough and barely controlled, “I’ll tear him apart with my bare hands, I don’t need a full moon.”

“Stay?” the word was spoken quietly, barely over a whisper but it seemed to echo around the large hall. Remus looked up in to the broken green eyes and his heart broke all over again, Dumbledore had broken him, cracked and shattered him enough to turn him in to what he was now. But he felt no anger against his cub, he didn’t hate him for turning to the one who had murdered Lily and James because the poor teen had no where else to go. And where else would he be fully accepted, with his murderous urges, fury and rage? Remus knew what had to be done, and he did not regret was he was going to do for he knew he had to stand by his cub; no matter what he became.

“I solemnly swear it,” Remus vowed and his sentiments were echoed by the twins; Harry smiled. He turned to his Lord and bowed,

“My Lord,” Lord Voldemort nodded, his fury over the memories hidden for now.

“As you wish it,” He accepted, and motioned for Harry to retake his place. He turned to the three kneeling and gave a truly terrifying grin,

“Welcome to the Dark Side.”

* * *

 

 

“What else have you discovered?” Lord Voldemort demanded. He had very little patience for the thing in front of him and it made his skin crawl to be in his presence, but he had his uses.

“T-t-they are beginning to p-panic, My L-Lord.” Pettigrew stuttered out, “They are h-hunting for the boy.” There was no doubt in anyone’s mind just who he was speaking about.

“Do they suspect?”

“N-no, My Lord, D-D-D-Dumbledore sp-spoke something o-of a rebellion, he said that t-they w-would be punished a-accordingly w-w-when found.” The Dark Lord twitched at that, as did three others. Harry’s memories still fresh in their minds, and they knew exactly what sort of punishment the old fool was speaking about. Unfortunately for the aged headmaster, he had actually shown the opposite of what he was accusing Harry of being. No one who was ‘weak’ could have withstood what the teen had gone through and come out, yes, the teen was not unscathed, but he was alive and doing extremely well for it. It highlighted his strength in more ways than ever and the Dark Lord couldn’t help the touch of admiration he felt for the 16 year old.

“Are you going to kill the boy, My Lord?” there was an eager tone to the rat’s voice that didn’t sit will with the Dark Lord and blood red eyes narrowed.

“Crucio,” the rat screamed and he felt a wave of dissatisfaction come from Harry as he cut the curse. Of course he knew it was going to happen, he had expected it and if he didn’t then the malevolence oozing from the snapping magic around the teen was a dead give away. His magic curled and before anyone could react Harry curled his fists together in front of him and yanked them apart in a tearing motion and Pettigrew’s body was literally ripped in half. The blood went everyone. The rat didn’t even have time to scream before he died and the two halves of his corpse dropped to the floor in to lifeless heaps. Many looked on horrified, many were pleased, but they all looked at Harry in shock as they saw, for the first time, an expression on his face. Blind rage. His unique eyes were glaring down at the heaps in sheer hatred from behind his mask, every one of his muscles were taunt and posed and his lips were drawn back in silent snarl. He looked vicious, he looked deadly, and he still looked gorgeous.

“Kneel,” Lord Voldemort’s voice was icy cold. It was a tone he had yet to use on Harry, but this was a situation that called for it. Harry’s expression dropped in an instant and he was back to the emotionless mask he kept upon himself daily, he walked forward and knelt before his Lord with his head bowed. He knew he was wrong to kill him, but there was not an ounce of remorse flowing from his body, only burning satisfaction and because of that he would take whatever punishment his Lord saw fit to bestow on him.

“You know why you must be punished, do you not, Harry?”

“Yes, My Lord.” He answered, his voice soft and clear like always.

“Will you repeat such actions?”

“No, My Lord, not unless you command it of me. Or unless Dumbledore was in such a position.”

“Very well, Crucio,” Many expected him to scream, or show he was in pain, they had all, at least once, felt their Lord’s cruciatus curse and there was nothing that produced so much pain. It was why they were so surprised when Harry did not move. He stayed knelt in the same graceful position as the curse ran through him without so much as twitching, there was no moaning, screaming, crying or even tensing of the muscles.

“You do not react.” The Dark Lord stated. He did not sound angry, nor curious, because he knew exactly why the teen did not react. The memories told him everything he needed to know.

“I have been taught to withstand pain, My Lord.” Harry said to him, not even his voice showing he had just been cursed.

“You can withstand so much, you will not let yourself scream.” The lust was there again, and Harry looked up in to the crimson eyes, which were darker with desire and his lips curled in to a devilish smirk.

#There is only one way you could ever make me scream#

The answering smirk he got said everything.

 

 

* * *

 

Harry was stood looking out of his window, it was his favourite place to be, looking out on the grounds, and it gave him an odd sense of peace. He was thankful he had been given this room, it was light, and all of his windows looked down on to the gardens. The outside was a perceived freedom. It was something that represented the idea that it was possible to be free, but Harry knew that to be false. Freedom was something that people fought for when they didn’t even know what it was. No one was ever free. They always had something that tied them down, a belief, a person, a task, something was always there. He didn’t like false perception. But he knew that many used it to work towards something. Harry saw it as pointless. It was irrelevant however, he didn’t want to be free, he much preferred to know he was working for something, someone, and he was quite happy to stay just where he was.

The only other place he liked to be was the library, it was easy to find comfort in knowledge, even though his magic was different than most, it was still nice to find out just what was out there. His magic checked the time and frowned, it seemed to be moving slowly today, it was only 4 O’clock, and he had already done his daily routine, he had done all of his orders for his Lord and he had spoken to Remus and the twins. They were doing surprisingly well. The twins had been told to put their creative brains to work and they were working on weapons for the Dark Lord, they had anything they could possibly imagine at their disposal and they loved it. Actually, it was quite terrifying. They looked like two mad scientists, their assigned room was not safe to enter unless they were there. There were bubbling cauldrons, steaming test tubes, crackling magics, flaming runes – how they had done that Harry had no idea – and they was just what they had on show. The Dark Lord had been slightly alarmed, but when they had handed him a white sweet that made bones disintegrate painfully one by one he had let them be.

Remus had been a different story. He had been introduced to Fenrir Greyback, and the fight that followed had been spectacular. Many had believed that Remus was scared of his inner wolf, that he pushed it aside and tried to will it away. That belief had been firmly crushed when he had ripped out Greyback’s throat and claimed the Alpha for the werewolf pack. It had done him wonders, and he had an air about him that screamed danger; Harry was pleased. But now he had nothing to do. He could read, but he wasn’t really feeling it and he bit back a sigh, he was about to curl up on his bed when he felt it. The Dark Lord’s magic was close, Harry always felt it, he did have the closest rooms to the Dark Lord’s personal chambers, but it was much closer than usual. He heard his door open and felt the man silently approach him, he took a deep breath as the magic washed over him and he felt the Dark Lord stop just behind him.

“Good afternoon, Master.” Harry greeted softly,

“You puzzle me, Harry,” He murmured in equal softness, “You came to me so broken… and yet it does not show.” Harry bit his lip to stop any sounds escape him as the Dark Lord brushed his hair away from his neck and trailed his fingers lightly over the pale skin. “So beautiful, powerful and enticing,”

“I have my scars,” Harry said,

“As everyone does,” Voldemort countered, “I could, and should, take advantage of you, I do with most. I could break you even more, but keep enough there to make you stay.” There was no doubt of his intentions because of his straying hands, they were brushing over his hips and dropping indecently low to mean anything else.

“What is it you wish of me, master?” Harry asked, using everything he had to keep his voice steady. He had no doubt that the man knew exactly what he was doing, there was no need to give any outward indication. “Do you want my virginity? After all, I am almost pure, only one tiny blemish due to a small, insignificant kiss.” He felt the lust increase rapidly and almost smirked, it was a dangerous game he was playing, but it wasn’t he who initiated it. The Dark Lord hands were now placed low on his hips and Harry was practically pressed up against him.

“Do you want to lay claim on something you have already branded?” He twisted his arm so his unique Dark Mark was hit by the light and Voldemort released a low hiss, “Or do you merely wish to destroy my… innocence and then throw me away?”

“Such temptation, you should be careful what you get yourself in to.”

“Why the need for caution, when it is not my decision,” Harry pointed out, “Besides, I am not going to be the one _in_ anyone. I rather think that would be you, master.” The hands on his hips tightened and Harry felt just how much his words had affected the Dark Lord, it was a pleasing feeling for him and he could almost feel the man’s restraint breaking until the man cursed in Parseltongue and stepped away.

“What do you need, Mulciber?”

“You told me to come to you, My Lord, as soon as they were broken.” Mulciber said hesitantly, obviously sensing his Lord’s ire. The Dark Lord breathed through his nose as if he was praying for patience,

“Very well, go, I shall join you shortly.” He said and Mulciber vanished,

“Do you wish me there?” Harry asked turning to face his Lord, Voldemort swallowed, something that Harry did notice,

“No, I do not require your presence currently.” His words seemed a bit forced to Harry, but he was not crazy enough to say that.

“As my master wishes.” He said with a bow, and as the Dark Lord left Harry could have sworn the man was cursing.

Harry smirked.

 

 

* * *

 

The Dark Lord Voldemort cursed for what felt the millionth time, and then he cursed again for cursing in the first place. There was absolutely no reason for him to even be in this situation, he had never been in this position, he took what he wanted and damned with the consequences. But for some reason, this was different. There was a connection, a blind man could see that, and for some reason it felt different. He had been affected by his mere presence, he was filled with lust every time he saw him and it was ridiculous. He had been inches from taking him until he was interrupted, it was the first time he had cursed the efficiency of his Death Eaters. And then he stopped and blinked. What in Merlin’s name was he doing!? He was the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, he would have whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

He stalked from his room and down the corridor of his private wing, Harry didn’t realise, but the reason there were no other death eaters around his room or in the library was because he had been placed in Voldemort’s own wing and he used the Dark Lord’s personal library. Only the Elite were able to even enter this wing and that was only when Voldemort lifted the wards. There was something about that teen that opened up his possessiveness and so he had put him there to keep him within his reach. He searched out the teen’s magic and felt it within his rooms, it was calm, something that only happened when the teen was in his room or the library. He opened the door quietly and his breath caught at what he saw, Harry was out of his usual robes and was sat in loose joggers and a tight top and he was sat cross legged on his bed with a dome of magic around him. He seemed to be… polishing it, and he had such an open expression on his face that, mixed with the magic, it was almost ethereal.

Of course, he could be being completely bias, but he liked to believe he was usually spot on. The Dark Lord noticed that there seemed to be cracks in the dome and Harry was working on smoothing them out, some of it was already done, but his magic seemed as broken at the teen himself. His presence, as always with the teen, did not go unnoticed and Harry’s attention snapped up his eyes widening slightly and he jumped up.

“Forgive my rudeness, master, I was distracted.” Harry apologised quickly, it was the first time he had not noticed his Lord before he was in the room. 

“No matter,” Voldemort said waving it away. He walked closer to the teen and it was then Harry noticed how dark his Lord’s eyes were as they looked at him, he tried not to shiver, but it was difficult and he felt his eyes close as magic washed over him. Harry gasped when a cool hand ran over his cheek and his eyes snapped open, it was then Harry noticed that the Dark Lord was dressed in a shirt and trousers without his heavy robes. This wasn’t the first time Harry had seen him without his robes on, when the man had been in the library he was dressed casually and Harry had a hard time not looking at him, but this was the first time he had truly been struck by the man’s looks. Voldemort looked at the teen closely, the perfect creamy skin, raven dark hair and a beautiful light flush on his cheeks.

He was gorgeous, and he was now his. The Dark Lord claimed his lips, and, at first, Harry was soft and hesitant until Voldemort coaxed him out of his shell and deepened the kiss. Harry gasped as his tongue demanded entrance and Voldemort used that to his advantage and mapped out every inch of Harry’s mouth enjoying the taste which was just simply Harry, and the low moan that issued from the teens throat was also something that he greatly enjoyed. He broke the kiss and trails little bites down Harry's pale neck,

“I am not a gentle person, and I take what I want,” Voldemort murmured against his neck, his voice husky.

“I expect my master to treat me however he wishes,” Harry answered, not realising his voice sounded like pure sex. The Dark Lord bit back a pleased groan and kissed him again, this time with more aggression and he pushed Harry back until his legs hit the bed and he fell back.

“You know what I want,” Voldemort said,

“You want my virginity,” Harry confirmed, he leaned up so he was next to Voldemort’s ear and whispered, “Take it,” the Dark Lord vanished Harry’s clothes with a flick of his wrist and pinned him down, he kissed, licked and bit down the teen’s body leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Some bloodied and bruised and he had the teen gasping and crying out, it drove him delirious and he quickly turned Harry over.

“Stay still,” Voldemort ordered, “and relaxed,” He added when Harry tensed. Harry loosened his muscles and felt magic wash over him, it was an odd feeling, he felt… stretched and wet at the same time. And then he screamed. A burning, tearing feeling ripped up his spine and he clenched his hands in to fists, he washed with a tingling pleasure that made him feel dizzy at the same time as wanted to cringe away from the pain.

Voldemort had to use all of his self control not to fuck the teen in to the mattress, he was so tight around him that it was almost painful and he knew Harry was in pain. When he felt him begin to relax, he pulled back and pushed in again relishing in the sharp gasp of pleasure that left his willing partner. Harry couldn’t help but cry out for more when the Dark Lord began to move in him, there was still the underlying pain, but the fiery pleasure was overwhelming and lit every nerve on fire. He couldn’t control the sounds leaving him as his master thrust in to him over and over, he could feel every movement, every thrust and every bite it was exhilarating. With every sound he made, each thrust became deeper, harder and Harry couldn’t stop himself begging for more. Voldemort pulled out till the head and slammed in to him and Harry outright screamed as something sent bolts of pleasure shooting through him. Heat was coiling in his stomach and he was becoming breathless, he was close to the edge and it was building as that spot was hit again and again. He came hard his vision going white as he yelled out his release, Voldemort moaned when Harry’s muscles clamed down on him painfully tight and managed two more thrusts before he came biting down viciously on Harry’s neck.

Harry collapsed on to the bed and the Dark Lord only just managed to stop himself from doing the same, he locked his arms in place as he calmed his breathing and his eyes trailed appreciatively over the spent teen under him. It was a pleasing sight. Harry was sprawled out on the bed with an after sex glow about him, he had many marks on his and a somewhat glazed look in his eye. The Dark Lord and redressed preparing to leave, he had gotten what he came for, but as he looked back at the teen he knew he would be back.

Harry was his now.

 

* * *

                                             

Harry sighed as he dropped down on to his bed, he wanted to curse whatever death eater summoned his master away and make sure they remembered it. Things were just getting heated when they called, and Harry had reluctantly dropped his legs from where they had been wrapped around his Lord. Every since the first time months ago, which Harry would always remember, the Dark Lord had come back numerous times – at least twice a week sometimes more. It wasn’t just sex, of course that was the main thing, but they spoke often, about magic and the wizarding world. Harry enjoyed all the time he spent with his Lord, and he had learned many things about the Dark Lord. He knew his master liked seeing the marks he left on his which is why he never healed them, it wasn’t as if they were painful for him, and he knew he liked it when he screamed. Harry sighed again. His lips were bruised and he was flushed with desire and he doubted his master would be back that night, he grumbled to himself and pulled on a pair of his shorts, which were a extremely short but it was his room so that didn’t matter.

They had been a joke gift from the twins, they said that if his fame couldn’t bring him any attraction then the shorts would, Harry was going to throw them out until they forced him to try them on and had the twins practically drooling on him. It had felt nice to have that sort of attention, but he had been so embarrassed because he looked like one of the lap dancers at the clubs from Knockturn. Harry walked over to his desk and grabbed a book, it was an experimental look in to the potential of raw magic, it was written by a Peverell, the first name was unclear, and Harry found it fascinating. It seemed to be a personal account, like a journal, and it was the closest thing he had found to his own magic, even down to the cracks in the aura. He had worked out what it was, when he brought up his magic to surround him when meditating, and his was fractured. According to the book, the author had gone through a trauma much like Harry’s but he had regained his mind part by part and it corresponded with him smoothing out the cracks in his aura. He had noticed that his magic was getting stronger the less cracks were there, but it was really hard for him to get rid of the cracks.

Luckily the book had given him some very good tips and it has also given him some ideas on what he could do with his magic, he might have to venture in to the training room to see if he could do it. Harry kicked his legs over the arm of his chair and relaxed back as he went deeper in to the book, he was extremely interested in the flame manipulation and he was sure he would be able to do it. When he was on the final pages of the book, he felt the Dark Lord’s magic enter the manor once again, Harry could feel from where he was that the man was agitated. He wondered what the major problem for him to be called away, it wasn’t very often that it happened and it was only the inner circle that had the power to call the Dark Lord to them so it should have been important. He threw the book down when he was finished and frowned, it would be good for him to use the training room to see if he could use some of the things the book had mentioned, but he didn’t want to do it while there was a possibility that others would be there. He would have to go after midnight, most were gone from the manor by then, and if they stayed they were in their rooms.

The wards wouldn’t be a problem, he could get passed them without being noticed if he so wished. Harry tilted his head and then his eyes widened in horror, he could feel the Dark Lord’s magic coming directly towards his room and he was dressed like a whore. He leapt up and made a break for his clothes but he hadn't even got to his wardrobe, which Harry cursed for being the other side of the extremely large room, when his bedroom door was opened and Voldemort stepped in. Harry’s face flamed and his hands flew up to cover it, it wasn’t as if he was ashamed of his body, with his ‘specialist training’ and his Sirius’ gift to him his body was quite nice, but he didn’t exactly parade around in clothing like he was wearing. He stood extremely still, silently wishing he could turn back time and get changed as soon as the Dark Lord entered the manor, but he started to get nervous when his Lord didn’t speak. Harry peaked through his fingers and saw that he was being looked at as if he was a piece of meat, it was oddly thrilling to be looked at in such away and he smiled behind his hands when he saw the red eyes trail appreciatively over him. Harry cooled his face down as quickly as he could and relaxed, he brought his hands down and placed one on his hip hitching up his top slightly.

“You’re back, master.” Harry said and he took a slight – aka massive – amount of pleasure when Voldemort had to swallow twice before he could even speak.

“Yes, it was the Order. They are growing restless with your disappearance.” He told him his eyes not leaving Harry’s body, “You should wear that all the time.”

“I look like a whore!” Harry exclaimed horrified at the thought. Voldemort’s eyes looked him over again,

“No,” He disagreed, “But if you wish to label yourself as such, you can be my whore.” Harry flushed at the lecherous smirk that directed at him, but he couldn’t stop his pleased smile that came to his face. Harry turned and walked back to his desk, where he had accidently knocked his book to the floor in his haste to get up, instead of using magic or crouching, Harry bent over to collect the book and smirked at the low groan from behind him. Harry placed the book back on his desk and looked coyly over his shoulder,

“I already told you, master; I would be whatever you want me to be.” Harry wasn’t surprised when he was sharply turned around and pulled in to a dominating kiss, he was easily lifted on to the desk and his legs wrapped around Voldemort when he stood between them. Harry sucked in a sharp breath when he received a vicious bite mark on his neck and he felt his Lord smirk against it, the man seriously had a thing for marking him.

He nearly squeaked in shock when he was lifted from the desk and carried over to the bed, he didn’t have time to question it before his Lord was over him and attacking his neck and collar. Harry was drawn in to another mind blowing kiss and when they broke for hair he had a sudden idea that made him smirk slightly, he twisted his body and flipped them so he was straddling his Lord on the bed. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the new position but didn’t change it, he appreciated the view greatly and pulled Harry down in to a heated kiss. Harry moaned in the back of his throat before he could stop it and he found his shirt vanished along with his masters.

“I feel as if I have been neglecting you, master,” Harry said, his voice was husky and his whole body was burning. He lightly bit down on Voldemort’s ear and kissed down his neck, he was always careful never to leave marks,

“Oh, and whys that?”

“Well you _always_ please me. Making me scream, making me beg for more, fucking me until I can only think of you. Making sure I feel every touch, every bite, and every thrust, and reminding me how it was you took me for the first time claiming my virginity for your own, and how you are the only one able to ever say they have had me. It seems a little one sided on your behalf,” Harry licked the sensitive part behind his ear and was delighted at the shudder it gained, he didn’t know where this confidence was coming from, but it was working if the lust and desire pouring through the link was of any indication.

“I assure you, I do not mind.” Voldemort’s voice was dripping in desire and Harry bit back a smirk.

“I do, and I was thinking,” Harry bit down a little harder gaining a sharp hiss, “I should be a good… whore was it? And put more effort in.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” He asked and Harry smirked.

#I’m going to ride you# he hissed and watched as the words sank it. The use of Parseltongue, as always, bright a pleased moan from the Dark Lord, and his words had the desired effect. Voldemort’s eyes slid shut and when he opened them they were practically black with need.

#Yessss# the rest of their clothes were vanished with a snap of the Dark Lord’s fingers and Harry whispered a spell that coated his hand in lube, he covered Voldemort’s cock with it and he made sure to do it slowly as to draw out a few moans. Harry slipped his fingers in himself as a slight preparation before he raised himself and lined up, Voldemort watched his every move with dark eyes and could not stop himself crying out when Harry slammed down in one motion. He was encased in his tight heat instantly and his head dropped back in ecstasy, Harry stilled for a few seconds while he got used to the full feeling; and then he began to move.

Damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing he had every seen. Harry looked exquisite bouncing up and down on him, his pale skin was flushed and glistening, his hair was ruffled and his lips bruised. Harry switched angles so he sank deeper on to his lord’s shaft and cried out when he hit his spot lighting his body on fire. He felt himself get closer and closer to the edge, but he fought to control it. Voldemort was also close, his breathing was shallow and his pale skin was flushed, and when Harry came and his muscles clamed down around him, Voldemort followed instantly. Harry pulled himself off and collapsed on to his bed, he just had enough energy to clean up the mess with a wave of his hand and even that was an effort.

“You are going to be the death of me.” Voldemort stated and Harry laughed lightly.

“I hope not, it would be awful if you died.” He replied. Voldemort pulled himself up and gave Harry a rough kiss on his already abused lips, before redressing and leaving the room. Harry watched him leave with a smirk, he knew he was coming back.

 

* * *

 

Harry awoke slowly in the morning. He had exhausted himself with his Lord the night previously, and he was extremely pleased with that, but he didn’t like the groggy feeling he currently held. He pulled himself up carefully, knowing he would have the familiar pain in his lower back, and headed for the shower. The hot water did him wonders and he was reluctant to come out. He walked to his wardrobe prepared to get dressed, but when he opened it he found he had a slight problem; everything was gone. All of his jeans, even his extremely tight ones, his shirts, his joggers, his robes and his cloaks, they were all gone and he blinked in shock. It was full yesterday, he was sure of it, and now he had nothing. His left arm suddenly flared with pain and it took his two seconds to realised what that meant,

“Oh shit,” he scoured his room to see if there was anything left lying around and he nearly cheered when he saw clothing on his desk chair. He darted over to see what it was and groaned; it was his outfit from yesterday. His arm flared again and, however much he wanted to hide in his room, he couldn’t, so he threw on the clothes, noticing suddenly that the white top was a lot tighter than yesterday and his marks were quite visible through the fabric. Harry cursed again as he grabbed his trainers and ran from the room, even his mask was missing and he had no idea how he was going to explain this. He took a deep breath when he reached the meeting room before walking in, he was well aware his face was cherry red, but he forcefully kept his face blank as he walked up the centre of the room. Luckily it was only the elite, but it didn’t stop them from gasping when they set eyes on him, and Harry was mentally cursing all the entities in the world nine ways to Sunday. He bowed to his Lord, but couldn’t bring himself to look at the man.

“Please excuse the attire, Master, my clothes have… vanished.” Harry told him speaking with difficulty. He couldn’t believe this had happened, of all the things, why did his clothes go.

“Ah yes, I thought as much.” There was something in the Dark Lord’s tone that made Harry’s head snap up. The man was, again, eyeing him like a piece of meat, and Harry was sure his face darkened another shade. “There was an incident with the laundry, your clothes must have been misplaced; accidently of course.” Harry’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little, he wanted to believe he was imaging it, but the Dark Lord felt a little too pleased with himself as he looked him up and down.

“You didn’t…” He breathed horrified. The smug, shark like grin he got in response to that accusation was his answer, he covered his face with his hands and fought to keep himself from having a fit.

“When will my clothes be found, master?” He asked not moving his hands.

“I believe they will be returned to you within a week.” Voldemort told him, he even sounded smug. Harry’s hands dropped and he looked up so fact that his neck cricked, not that he paid any attention to it.

“A week,” he mentally applauded himself for keep his voice steady when he spoke, “I have to walk around like this for a week?”

“Yes, I do not see a problem with that arrangement.” The Dark Lord confirmed. Harry took a few deep breaths and, once he had himself fully under control, he gave an elegant bow despite looking like a whore.

“As my master wishes,”

#I wish it very much so# Voldemort confirmed and Harry steadfast ignored the blush that came up.

“Is there anything you require from me, master?” Harry asked,

“No, you only need listen. The plans for Hogwarts are being finalised.” He replied and Harry nodded. The plans were simple. They were going to seize the castle from the inside out, but they were not taking the full army, the Dark Lord believed it only needed the elite and a few others such as the twins. He did not want to kill of the next generations of witches and wizards, he only wanted Dumbledore and his loyal in the ground. They had had reports back on the growing size of the order, but the Dark Lord was not worried about them being out numbered, he was sure they still had the advantage.

“Harry, how many can you fight at once?” Voldemort asked him. The Dark Lord’s eyes had not left the teen since he had entered the room, and Harry had been fighting not to make eye contact because he knew he would blush.

“16 without injury master, 17 to 20 with minor injury, 20 to 25 with damage and anything above 25 I'm likely to collapse.” He said after a minute. He was basing it off the dummies he used to practice on, his magic could protect him most of the time, but with greater numbers, despite their lower power levels, he was spread thing.

“You are certain,”

“As much as I can be, master, while not being in identical circumstances.” Harry confirmed.

“Very well. The plans are in motion, we leave in a month.”

 

 

* * *

 

It was almost sickeningly easy to get in to the supposedly safest place in the wizarding world. With the marauders map, which Harry had managed to keep with him along with his cloak and album, they even had view of where everyone was. The Dark Lord’s timing, as usual, was impeccable, and Dumbledore seemed to be in the middle of an order meeting if the names in the great hall were anything to go by. It was also past curfew so all students were in their house common rooms except the patrolling prefects and the few that were sneaking around. They came through the chamber and the Dark Lord blinked at the preserved basilisk carcass,

“You killed that when you were twelve?” He asked Harry incredulously, Harry shrugged.

“I did not have much of an option, master. It was him or me, it was an unfortunate occurrence.” Harry replied,

“I was under the impression that it was a lot smaller, cub.” Remus said weakly, he was looking at the snake with wide eyes along with the other death eaters.

“I may have drifted from the truth slightly.” Harry told him wryly.

“No shit.” The twins muttered, “Do you have a handbook or something; 101 Ways to Accomplish the Impossible.”

“No, but I may look in to that.” Harry quipped as he strode away from the beast. It was not something that interested him any more, he opened the exit and cast his magic about to repair the cave in.

“You always seem to have something to impress me with,” The Dark Lord said to him quietly, Harry smiled slightly.

“It is a talent, Master.” The Dark Lord bit back a snort and called for the stairs.

“Why a girls bathroom?” Fred asked before he could stop himself, “Sorry, moving on.”

“Twins, neutralise the corridors.” They nodded and disappeared from view. The Elite and the Dark Lord only had to wait five minutes for the twins to return and they nodded,

“All clear,” They swiftly made their way to the great hall and Voldemort couldn’t help but smirk as he stopped in front of the doors,

“I am going to enjoy this.” He stated and the elite shared grins. Drawling him himself up, the Dark Lord flared his magic and slammed the massive doors open with an echoing bang. There were already 4 shields up in front of them which held of the multiple curses that came sailing towards them and the Dark Lord walked in gracefully. All of their cloak hoods were drew up so only their chrome masks could be seen, Harry and Bella marked their Lord’s right and left respectively, then they were followed by Lucius, Severus, Rodolphus and Rabastan, then Mulciber, Rowle, Jugson, Nott, Avery, Dolohov, Remus and the twins.

“Ah Albus, your hospitality skills are severely lacking.” Voldemort chided amused. That seemed to shock the Order in to motion because they were up with their wands pointed at the Dark in the next instant, Dumbledore was at the head and Voldemort’s smirk stretched. The Elite was outnumbered, but they held more skill, unfortunately for the Order, they seemed to have forgotten that and they were looking too confident and smug about the impending battle already.

“How did you get in here?” Dumbledore demanded, his usual grandfatherly display was completely gone.

“I have my ways,” Voldemort answered, being deliberately evasive to annoy the headmaster.

“Surely you have not come to fight, Tom. You are greatly outnumbered,” Dumbledore said and Harry was the only noticed the Dark Lord’s irritation at his muggle name.

“I have come to offer your Order the chance of surrender. You cannot win today, Dumbledore, but everyone need not die.”

“Even if we surrender, you’ll kill us anyway, you’re a monster!” Ron Weasley yelled and both Harry and Bella went to step forward and curse him, Bella for speaking so foully against her Lord and Harry for the same reason plus his need for revenge. The Dark Lord held up his hand to stop them and they fell back in line,

“You call me a monster, Ronald Weasley, and yet you consider yourself innocent.” Voldemort stated coldly, Weasley quailed under the bloody glare and the Dark Lord turned back to Dumbledore. “Tell your forces to surrender, Dumbledore, I want the school, not the blood shed.”

“You will never win,” Dumbledore stated and with that, the first curse was cast. Harry fell back with Bella, the brothers, Lucius and Severus and they formed a half circle behind the Dark Lord. Dumbledore looked surprised when the Death Eaters downed the fighting Order members, he had kept his closest back like Voldemort and was watching the whole thing with cold blue eyes.

Of course, the Death Eaters were not exactly playing by the rules, the twins had been busy creating and they had come up with a leach or sorts. They had to be planted on someone’s skin and they acted like a permanent Confundus charm, the key thing was that it was a powerful spell and it was powered by whoever it was attached to so they were drained of their magic at the same time. The Death Eaters had been practicing on how to get them attached with a semi permanent sticking charm and it was paying off, the Order was falling quickly and Dumbledore sent in his next wave. It was going to plan, the Dark Lord wanted to diminish the Order until he could unleash his most powerful. Of course, the Death Eaters were not without injury. Mulciber was down and Nott was supporting a heavy wound, the Dark Lord motioned for them to be pulled out which put pressure on the others and Avery went down next, but not before taking out Dawlish and someone Harry didn’t recognise.

“Rodolphus, Rabastan, we need it below twenty if you will.” Voldemort said to them and they entered the fray. Harry’s eyes followed each of their movements and watched impressed as they fought in sync, it was like a mirror of the twins and with the four of them working back to back more of the order fell. Rowle sent a particularly vicious blasting hex to an auror’s head and then threw another back in to the wall. It was quite annoying watching a battle and not being part of it, Harry’s magic was begging to be released and he kept shifting from one foot to the other.

“Calm yourself, your part is next.” Voldemort murmured not taking his eyes of the battle.

“Sorry, Master,”

“Call back your… forces Dumbledore, you are getting all of your people killed.” Voldemort called jeeringly, but he made a valid point. Dumbledore had kept 10 of his back along which included Weasley and Granger, and he had 14 still standing.

“You will be defeated, Tom.” Dumbledore snarled furious at the turn of events.

“Who have you to defeat me? I see your chosen one is not amongst you.” Voldemort pointed out almost casually, but his voice held a touch of knowing which Dumbledore picked up on and his eyes flashed.

“What have you done to him?” He demanded and a dark look crossed Voldemort’s face.

“You ask what I have done to him. I think the real question is; what did you do to him?” Voldemort said viciously and then smirked when Dumbledore paled, “Oh yes, I know exactly why your little saviour disappeared.”

“You know nothing,”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, you have quite a mean streak don’t you, Dumbledore. And who would have thought you would cast such a good Cruciatus curse.” Many looked at the headmaster in confusion, but Dumbledore was too angry to notice and he didn’t deny it.

“Are you sure you do not want to surrender? I assure you, you will not like what is coming next?”

“Well, I didn’t want to be here anyway.” Charlie Weasley stated and threw his wand down, “I'm done. I'm going back to Romania.” He walked over to the furthest table and sat down.

“I was happy with the Goblins,” Bill followed his brother and took a seat. Molly Weasley looked ready to implode and Harry mentally counted down in his head;

3…

2…

1…

“WILLAM AND CHARLES YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!” She shrieked at the top of her impressive lungs,

“You know what, we’re good over here.” Charlie called back cheerfully, “Carry on without us, really, we don’t mind.” Harry heard Bella snort and the twins snickering behind their hands.

“Anymore?” When no one moved the Dark Lord smirked, “On your wands be it,” the order shifted when the entire Dark Sec. took a few steps back except one. Harry glided forward and tossed off his cloak, he had dressed for the occasion, he was in tight fitted duelling robes made out of Horntail hide; they were of Black quality.

“You send in one?” Dumbledore scoffed, but his expression stilled when he saw the pleased faces of the Death Eaters and the shark like smirk from the Dark Lord.

“If your Order can defeat my… prize, we will leave.”

“Surely you will not put so much faith in to one of your own, you do not trust anyone.” Dumbledore said,

“I trust him,” Harry almost smiled at those words, his eyes were already picking out weak points of the remaining order and poising himself to go.

“Come on, Albus, we’ll surround him. Even with an Ace, there are too many of us for just one.” Mad eye spoke quietly, his voice wouldn’t have been heard if it wasn’t for the fact that Remus was a werewolf and was passing the message on. “We’ll get rid of this one, while cursing the rest of them.”

“You should not sacrifice your people like this, Tom,” Dumbledore sighed sadly and motioned for the Order to go, “It show’s your lack of compassion.” Harry didn’t move as the order surrounded him, his eyes glinting behind his mask and his face perfectly blank. The entire room was still, and the tension was almost visible,

“I do not want any survivors.” The Dark Lord state and Harry smirked.

“As My Lord wishes.”

Harry’s magic flared out and a dome surrounded them caging them in, not that they knew that of course, and then Harry struck. Two had already fallen before they had cast their first curse, he twisted out of the way of a blasting hex and threw a shard of magic straight in to Jones’ chest. Harry rolled on the floor and sliced at Vance’s legs, she didn’t go down at first but when he jumped to his feet and followed it with a wave of magic she did. Harry threw out a piece of magic and yanked on it pulling one of the aurors stomach out and used the guts as a distraction by launching them at the startled Order members. Harry was forced to hit the ground again by a Hurling Hex, and he took hit in the form of a cutting curse to his back. He didn’t even blink at the gash and flung a few of his infamous knives at the one responsible, he span out of the way of a bone breaker, but Mad eye followed it up with a blood boiling curse which hit his chest. The Elite gasped recognising the curse, but what shocked them more was the fact that Harry did not drop, the Dark Lord’s eyes were glowing as he watched Harry work. Harry gritted his teeth and his magic flared violently, a shield formed to cover his back as he turned to face Mad eye and threw both of his hands out and strands of magic wrapped around the ex auror’s arms.

“Flames please,” Harry asked his magic in a sweet voice, many looked confused until the magic that he was holding on to erupted in white flames.

“Holy mother of Circe!”

“Wow,”

“Oh shit,”

“Sweet Merlin!”

“How is he doing that?” the exclaims of the Elite and the Order members could be heard as Harry pulled harshly on his fire ropes and Mad Eye’s body burst in to flames. He turned his attention back on the remaining standing and they were alarmed by the vicious expression on his face.

“I really do not like that curse.” He hissed and lashed out. Kingsley got struck in the face with one robe while the other wrapped around Arthur’s waist and they went down screaming. He snapped the rope again and turned Molly in to ash, he took down a nameless auror in the same way as he threw a flaming knife to embed in someone else’s head. Harry let the fire die down when there were only two standing, he turned to face his ex best friends and sent them a wave of pain forcing them to their knees. He let his magic slice in to them, cutting them over and over again until they were unrecognizable. Harry stepped back and bowed to his Lord,

“I hope this is to your standards, master, I do believe they are all dead.”

“Come and take your place, Harry, you have truly outdone yourself.” The Dark Lord said smoothly. Harry walked back to Voldemort’s right hand and faced Dumbledore, the headmaster had aged several years, but he was in an apocalyptic rage.

“You’ve created a monster,” Dumbledore spat out and Voldemort laughed a cold, cruel laugh.

“He is not a monster, Dumbledore, and he is not of my creation.” The Dark Lord waved his hand across Harry’s masked face and the chrome disappeared like smoke. “Do you recognise him?”

“Harry?” He said in disbelief, before it morphed in to anger. “You! I always knew you were weak, look what you have become – a freak!” the words were spat out with more venom than the Dark Lord could hope to achieve. The Elite looked genuinely stunned at the outburst, Remus was growling and the Dark Lord looked ready to kill. Surprisingly, the one it was aimed at, Harry, was smiling. It wasn’t a happy smile, it was more than a little blood thirsty, and it was completely sadistic, but he was smiling none the less.

“You seem to be mistaken, headmaster, he is far from weak.” Voldemort stated darkly, “And if anyone is a freak, then it is you.”

“You have not seen him as I have seen him, Tom.” Dumbledore laughed wildly, “Begging for forgiveness, begging for help, he is nothing but a weak failed experiment that should have had the magic and life beaten out of him.” There was complete silence in the great hall after Dumbledore’s tirade. Harry was completely still, his magic had come up to surround him visibly and everyone could see how the remaining cracks started to get bigger.

#He lies# Voldemort hissed, he refused to allow Harry to revert back to the emotionless husk he was when he first arrives. It had taken months for him to become animated again, he didn’t even speak for weeks, and Dumbledore was not going to undo all of that. But he also knew that Harry did not put much belief in compliments to himself, so he decided to go a different way.

#You do not believe that I invest my time in the weak, do you Harry?#

#Of course not, master, you are above that# Harry answered immediately.

#Do you believe I tolerate failures?#

#Failure is not an option,# Harry stated,

#Then why are you listening to Dumbledore’s words?# Voldemort asked, #Have I not invested time with you?#

#Yes#

#Have you ever failed me?#

#Never, master#

#Which makes Dumbledore’s words lies# The Dark Lord stated, Harry blinked a few times and he tilted his head. The cracks in his magic stopped extended, and it settled slightly.

#I apologise, master, I have no excuse,#

#Dumbledore brings out the worst in people, I assure you.# Voldemort said, #But if he does continue to speak such deceit, look at your enemies, look where they are. At your feet, where they belong#

“You will die today, Dumbledore.” Voldemort stated coldly, “And you know it,”

“You have yet to defeat me, I am the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself.” He declared grandly,

“He’s lost the fucking plot.” That came from Charlie Weasley and many snorted. The Dark Lord stepped forward and their duel began. Right from the off, Dumbledore’s spells were wide and erratic, and he seemed to be not only aiming for the Dark Lord, but for Harry as well. The teen easily deflected the spells and the Dark Lord took the time to make Dumbledore’s eventual demise and horrible and painful as possible. The aged headmaster’s focus slipped for a second when Harry crushed a spell within his hands and he found himself on the receiving end of the Dark Lord’s own Cruciatus; he screamed.

“You are the one who is weak.” Voldemort told him, he flicked his wand and sent a blasting hex to Dumbledore’s ribs forcing him back and then reapplied the cruciatus curse. He kept cursing headmaster, every curse he had seen be used on Harry was replayed on the old man with much more malicious intent until he was begging for it to end.

“How the mighty have fallen.” The Dark Lord mocked with a smirk,

“Y-you-,”

“Avada Kedavra,” the green light hit Dumbledore and he slumped to the floor dead.

“Clean this up,” Voldemort ordered, “I do not want scum in this precious castle, you know what to do with the instructions.” There was a chorus of ‘Yes My Lord’ and they death eaters got to work,

“Come, Harry, you are with me.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

They left that hall and the decimated Order; tonight, the Dark side prevailed. The Elite quickly began to work, they needed to be out of the castle before the morning and they had many things that needed to be done.

“You two, Weasleys,” Lucius called and the Weasley brothers looked up,

“Yes,”

“You are free to go, but if you rebel then it will not be a pleasant ending.” He warned, both of them scoffed,

“After what we just seen Harry and his Darkness do, we’re good with not rebelling.” Charlie said wryly,

“Besides, we want to be able to still see the twins.” At the Death Eaters surprised looks they laughed,

“Did you think we wouldn’t recognise those two menaces word?” Bill asked incredulously, “Please, no one works like those two. And those devices, they reek of Fred and George.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Charlie confirmed, “Of course, it’s also a dead give away that they are stood right there.” He and Bill pointed out the twins who were stood next to Remus, they shrugged.

“You caught us,” They conceded, it was pointless hiding it when Bill and Charlie worked it out anyway.

“The ministry is practically in our control anyway, so even if it gets out you’ll be safe.” Lucius told the twins who nodded,

“We wouldn’t sell out our own brothers.” Charlie said with a roll of his eyes.

“Just a precaution,”

“Rabastan, you need to start now. We don’t know how long changing the wards will take.” Bella stated,

“You’re changing the wards, why?” Bill asked curiously.

“They are being reverted back to the castle heirs. But Dumbledore has been a busy man and has messed with them, and they need to be stripped back before they can be powered.” Rabastan explained,

“I can help,” Bill offered. Rabastan looked at him shrewdly before nodded,

“Sure, the ward stone is behind the banner.” The pair of them carefully removed the Hogwarts banner and saw the ward stone pulsing slightly. Bill waved his wand and easily brought forth the web of wards which were tied around the great school, his eyes widened and he released a string of cursed.

“He’s mutilated them,” He growled angrily.

“My Lord said he had twisted the wards for his own gain, but we were not expecting something of this scale. It seems he has been taking power from the original wards too.” Rabastan pointed out the ancient lines, they were still powerful, but not what they could be and not what they should be.

“We’re going to be here a while, half of these wards are crudely put up and they need to be unravelled.” Bill stated already searching for a place to start.

“Bella, we’ve got a problem with the wards, they're a mess. It’s going to be the maximum,” Rabastan told her, she was the highest rank left which left her in charge with Lucius. She cursed,

“Damn, you were needed with the Devils for the head office. The wards are not as restrictive, but it needs to be completely stripped, can you not speed it up?”

“No, even with Weasley this is going to be a task.”

“We can handle the head wards alone, we did come prepared.” George said holding up a black box, no one wanted to get too close because it was something the twins had made.

“Do you know where you have to go, and what to cast?”

“Of course, besides, Charlie is coming with us, he can power it.” Fred stated waving of the concern. “Anyway, our job is only temporary, it can't fail.”

“Fine, but do not screw up.”

“Yes Madam Lestrange.” They answered and she rolled her eyes.

“Come on Charlie, we have things to break.”

“Why not?” He shrugged and followed them out. Charlie was amazed at the passageways the twins used to get to the headmaster’s office, he wasn’t even aware they existed.

“You two never cease to shock me.”

“The only person who knows more about this castle than us is Harry.” Fred said placing the little black box at the foot of the gargoyle.

“Why am I not surprised?” Charlie muttered,

“Because it’s Harry.” George said as if it was obvious, “Activate.” There was a bright flash of light and the guardian was surrounded by a blue dome, it started to move and they hopped on the moving staircase to get to the head office. They were not surprise to see Dumbledore’s portrait behind the desk, it was sleeping and they had a way to keep it that way.

“Where did he speculate it was?” George asked his twin as he went over to the portrait of the ex-headmaster. He pulled out a phial of clear green liquid and a paintbrush and got to work painting over the canvas, it was a potion created by Snape to de-animate a painting, but it had to be painted on while the animation was in its own frame. Charlie had silenced the other portraits when they had started making a fuss and Fred was scouring the room.

“We’re looking for the main crest.” Fred replied,

“You might want to try behind the book cases.” An aged voice said to them, all three of them span around looking for the voice when it chuckled, “Up here.” They looked up to see the sorting hat sat on the top shelf of the largest bookcase in the room.

“So your bookcase then,” Charlie said rolling his eyes. He moved Dumbledore’s huge bookcase out of the way and smirked, the crest was carved beautifully in to the stone, it was old, that much was obvious, and it had no right being hidden.

“Here we go,” Fred pulled out a phial of blood and smeared it on the crest. The entire thing immediately began glowing recognising a founders heir, they had had to take a magical oath to only use the blood for the Dark Lord’s personal orders before he had given it to them – after all, blood was a dangerous thing.

“Once I've called the command, Charlie, release your magic at the crest.” Fred said to him,

“Right, got it,”

“Slytherin ex sanguine, et descendit claudere Matth.” Both of them directed their magic at the crest and it shone brighter and brighter until magic flared across the entire castle as the ancient wards slammed down in answer to a founders heir.

“Holy mother of Merlin,” Charlie breathed stunned. They could practically see the wards flaring around the castle boundaries, it was… amazing.

“Its only temporary, until his Lordship comes and takes control of them anyway.”

“If this is without his control, it is going to be immense within his control.” Charlie pointed out,

“You should feel the wards at the base, Bill would have a fit.” George said returning to them, “All done, old lemons there won't ever be moving!”

“Do I want to know what Dumbledore did to make Harry go to him, of all people?” Charlie asked slowly,

“Honestly, no, you don’t.” Fred sighed, “It was ugly, Char, and the worst part was our own brother was involved.”

“From his words I can guess, but I didn’t think it was that bad. I can't believe he hid behind that mask, I knew there was a reason I never trusted him.”

“Put it this way, when Harry went to the Dark Lord his mind had just snapped.”

“Oh Merlin,”

“Yeah, but he’s good now. Or getting there, today might be a set back, but I am sure a certain Dark Lord will see that he is ok.” The twins shared a sly look.

“Again, do I want to know?”

“Let’s just say Harry is our Lord’s favourite,” Fred said smirking.

“Yeah, I knew those shorts would work!”

“You actually got him to wear them?” Charlie exclaimed shocked, he had been there when the twins had bought them and explained what they were for.

“You should have seen him in them, oh dear Merlin he looked good.”

“He was forced to wear them for a weak because his clothes were ‘accidently’ misplaced, the Dark Lord looked too pleased with that accident to not be responsible.”

“Come on you two, I don’t think his Darkness would appreciate the gossip about him.” Charlie said and they swallowed,

“We never spoke about anything at all.” They stated. Between the three of them, everything of Dumbledore’s was packed up and the office left bare accept the portraits, Dumbledore’s phoenix was gone so they banished the perch and left the room.

“Morsmordre,” the Dark Mark burned on to the gargoyle in its full glory and they made their way back to the great hall.

“Everything is done.” George said to Bella as she turned to look at them in question.

“And the phial.”

“Here,” He passed back the nearly empty phial of blood so she could store it, the Dark Lord would dispose of them on their return. The hall was spotless again, the only difference was there was now a Dark Mark on each of the house tables, one on the headmaster’s chair, the head table and one floating above the crest.

“You need to do the common rooms, quickly and silently.” She said to the twins, the rest of the castle has been taken care of and we’ll cast the main one as we leave.”

“Got it,” they vanished again,

“Rodo, have you gotten the messages to the staff?”

“Last problem, any ideas?”

“No,”

“You tried the elves?” Charlie questioned.

“Excuse me?” Rodolphus said,

“Have you tried any of the house elves?” He repeated, “You know they can go everywhere right?”

“Damn it, why didn’t I think of that!” He groaned, “Elf?” on popped in,

“Sir is calling for an elf?”

“Yes, I need you to deliver a letter to each member of staff. Leave it somewhere where they will find it immediately in the morning.” He instructed, handing over the letters.

“Yes sir, is you be needing anything else from Nip?”

“No, after that you can go back to your duties.” He said and the elf bowed and popped away. “Well, that was easy.”

“Thank Weasley,” Bella said with a smirk.

“Yes!” they turned to look at the cheering pair at the ward stone, they were both sweating, but they had expressions of savage delight on their faces.

“Its done,” Rabastan sighed happily, “Its actually done,”

“Yeah, now we just have to activate the ancient ones.” Bill pointed out,

“Easy, we came prepared for that.” Rabastan pulled out a phial of blood and poured it on the stone, the ancient wards pulsed before flaring to life and the heavy feeling of protection surrounded them.

“Whoa,”

“We’re done here, the twins need to-.” Lucius was cut off as the twins arrived.

“Done,” they said,

“Let’s go,”

They left as a group. Lucius cast the Dark Mark in the entrance hall and they left through the front doors, as one, the death eaters pointed their wands in the air,

“Morsmordre,” twists of green magic soared up in to the air and melded together to make a huge Dark Mark, it could be seen from miles around and it would be the first thing seen by many in the morning.

“Bill, Charlie, we’ll be in contact,” The twins said, when they were out of the wards.

“I’ll probably be in Romania,” Charlie said giving them a brotherly hug, “If you need anything, just floo.”

“I'm back with the Goblins, Egypt again,” Bill said.

“See you,” and they apperated away.

“Not bad for Weasleys,” Lucius admitted reluctantly.

“We knew we weren’t the only ones with brains.” The twins stated proudly. They all touched their wands to the Dark Marks and apperated away;

It was time for the Dark Rule.

 

* * *

 

The Dark Lord apperated Harry straight to his personal rooms, Harry looked around shocked at the beautiful room he had never seen before, but he didn’t have much time to contemplate because his lips were soon claimed. Any of the remaining tension Harry was carrying with him melted away, he was safe, secure and victorious in the Dark Lord’s arms; nothing else mattered.

“I do hope you enjoyed Dumbledore’s final demise,” The Dark Lord murmured as he began removing the cloak that was wrapped around Harry.

“Very much so, to see everything he did to me...” He trailed of angry and the memories that sprung up, he gasped at a particularly sharp bit and his mind fogged with pleasure.

“You are going to let me take care of you,” Voldemort told him quietly, and Harry hummed liking the sound of that very much; after all, his master did take such good care of him.

“Yes master,” Harry agreed softly, his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of those skilled fingers on his body.

“Marvolo,” He corrected and Harry's eyes snapped open in question, “The only name I want to hear spoken from you when we are alone or with the Elite is Marvolo.”

“Marvolo,” Harry repeated sampling it. A small, but beautiful smile appeared on his face, “I like it. It’s so very…you.” Voldemort, or Marvolo as he was now to be known, smirked.

“I am glad you like it, because it is the only name you will be screaming for the rest or your life, you belong to me – in every way.” Marvolo kissed him again, but this time with more heat and more passion. Harry fought for a bit before submitting, he almost groaned when the kiss was broken and then moaned when kisses and bites were trailed down his neck.

“Please,” Harry gasped. His whole body was on fire, it was like a fierce need had awoken inside of him setting him alight,

“Say it,” Marvolo whispered against his skin, and Harry knew what he wanted,

“Marvolo, please,” He groaned and he could feel the man’s smile against his neck. He wasn’t surprised when he was lifted, he just wrapped his legs around the man and eagerly responded to the mind blowing kiss he was given. With a flick of Marvolo’s wrist, both of their clothes were vanished and Harry’s eyes trailed in awe over his Lord’s body; he was perfect. His eyes lingered on the man’s member standing proud and erect, he had always wondered how it fit in him – he was rather small after all. He was so enraptured that he didn’t notice the same thing happen to him, Marvolo’s eyes were raking his body and admiring it fully, the teen, _his_ teen, was gorgeous. Exquisite would better describe him. He would not allow Harry to get away, he was his now, forever. Marvolo leaned over him pressing him down on to the bed, he waved his hand and Harry felt the familiar magic wash over him to prepare him,

“Look at me,” the whispered instructions made predominantly green eyes snap up to meet glowing crimson. He released a drawn out moan at the feeling of being suddenly full, but he didn’t move his eyes away he had come to adore. It was different than usual, their sex was usually powerful, hard and passionate, but this was slower, more drawn out and yet it was still filled with the same burning passion as always. Every thrust was felt, it started of at an agonisingly slow pace, but with Harry’s vocal response it picked up, Marvolo watched as he became flushed with pleasure and spoke his approval.

Every plea was met, Harry’s body involuntarily arched when his spot was hit, every fibre of his being light up and he couldn’t stop himself yelling out for more. He could feel the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, he was breathless, flushed and glistening with sweat as he was continuously pounded in to, Marvolo’s thrusts were becoming rougher as his own release was coming closer. Marvolo adjusted the angle to hit his prostate head on repeatedly until Harry was screaming out his name in release, his walls clamped down milking Marvolo for his seed after a few more thrusts. He collapsed on to the bed breathing heavily next to a panting Harry, Marvolo snapped his fingers to clean up the mess and then wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him close.

“Are you going to let go?” Harry asked him, after basking for a couple of minutes,

“No, you are staying here from now on, I've decided.” He stated and Harry blinked, he looked up at the man and saw he had a peaceful expression on his face which made Harry smile.

“As you wish,”

“You do not?” Marvolo questioned and in response Harry merely tightened his grip from where he was clinging to his Lord, Marvolo smiled, “Sleep, my Harry,” and Harry did just that. Marvolo lay awake for a while watching as Harry slept peacefully in his arms, it was definitely something he was going to enjoy for a very long time. He closed his eyes preparing for sleep himself, it had been a good night, the Dark had practically one the war and he had claimed his Harry for himself – Fully that was. With that pleasing thought, he followed Harry in to Morpheus.

 

* * *

 

The past few weeks had been extremely busy for those within the Dark Sect. After their defeat of the Order things had been falling in to place just how the Dark Lord wished them too. Lucius had been placed as Minister for magic and the first thing he had ordered was a complete review of the laws of the last half a century, the results to that task had been horrific. There were numerous laws and legislations that needed to be scrapped and out of the hundreds they had to go through, only about 10 were in fine working order and needed nothing doing it them.

The creature laws were in the worst state of all, there were so many that they overlapped and contradicted each other. Remus, as Alpha, was working on the werewolf ones and had managed to contact the head of the largest English Vampire clan to make good on the Dark Lord’s word that the laws would be change to benefit them. The Goblin laws were changed and the treaty with that race was renewed so make it less one-sided, the goblins were now a completely independent sector away from the ministry – legally that was. Everyone knew that the goblins had manipulated the wording in the laws to keep them separate from the Ministry influences, but now they need not because they were free to act as they wished. They were even given the rights to use their magic, as long as they did not use it against witches and wizards maliciously without probable cause, if they did they would have every single one of their rights and agreements revoked.

Ragnok, the head goblin, was extremely pleased with this, it was better than they had ever been given before so there was no reason for them to break their word. One of the things that caused massive controversy and uproar were the new laws surrounding mudbloods and muggles. Any mudblood found was given two options, they either permanently stay in the magical world with their parents signing a vow of secrecy and relocated, or give up their magic by having their cores bound and then obliviated of all knowledge of the magical world. Many thought it was too harsh, but they couldn’t do anything about it, especially when it got out that it was one of the Dark Lord’s personal laws. He had wanted a way to protect their world from the atrocities that the muggles would give them if they every found out about them, it was impossible to kill all the muggles, but Harry had pointed out that they could me made to keep their secrets and Marvolo had vanished for the day.

On his return he was extremely pleased with himself and had the new law passed through the day after, the man had also been very happy with Harry and made sure the teen knew about it. They had grown closer, the pair of them, and it was obvious if you knew what to look for, Marvolo treated Harry with so much care an attention when they were alone and to a lesser extent when they were with the Elite. The Elite knew, of course, what had happened, they knew their Lord had chosen his one and they were pleased for him, especially given who it was; it was the perfect choice. The first time Marvolo had illustrated Harry was his was quite an amusing memory for Harry, he didn’t think he had ever seen the proud purebloods so openly stunned. During the time Harry had continued to heal, the cracks in his magic were practically sealed and Marvolo seemed to make it his responsibility to make sure he was healed on the emotional side of it, and Harry always had a smile on his face when they were alone or with the Elite.

The Elite had relaxed a lot around each other now, after their win, the need to keep everything locked away behind their masks lessened and it was only in full meetings or in public that the cold and often cruel masks were back up. The wizarding world of Britain was changing and Harry couldn’t be happier, he could do what he wanted when he wanted and he wasn’t hated; it was going well. Harry looked up at the tapping on the window, he allowed the owl access and scanned the letter and package for anything that shouldn’t be there. When he knew it was safe, he opened the letter and a malicious smile stretched on to his face, the further he read the bigger the smile and he looked at the package as if it was Merlin himself.

“I love Rita Skeeter,” He breathed. Harry tore the brown paper away and flicked open the book, his eyes were glowing at the snippets he read and he knew he _had_ to show this book to Marvolo immediately. He threw on his boots, grabbed the book and hurried down to the meeting room, it was only the Elite in the manor currently, Marvolo had keyed him in to the wards so he had partial control of them.

He pushed the doors opened and strode in, there were two reasons the Elite gasped when they caught sight of him. The first would be the down right scary smile he was sporting, it was enough for them to take a few weary steps away from him, they had never seen such a… evil look on his face. The second was what he was wearing. Marvolo had decided that he was going to hide all of his presentable clothing again leaving only the shorts he had taken an extreme liking to, of course, this time Harry decided to fight fire with desire and had a sneaky word with the twins who had aided him spectacularly. He was dressed in black leather-like trousers which were a little bit tighter than needed, who was he kidding? They were like a second skin on his and looked like liquid when he moved. He had paired it with a tight sleeveless black top and his dragon hide boots, and as Marvolo had ‘misplaced’ his cloak he had nothing to cover himself with. Harry looked up at Marvolo who was looking as if he wanted to force-apperate them back to their rooms,

“I very much approve.” He stated.

“I thought you would.” Harry agreed,

“What are you doing here?” Marvolo asked, “You need not,” the frightening smile came back to Harry’s face as he walked up to his lover.

“I know, but I had something delivered to me just now and I just _had_ to show you now.” Harry told him,

“Oh?”

“Yes, I think you might enjoy it.” Harry said, “But you are not allowed to read it until you are free this evening.”

“I am sure that will not be a problem.”

“We’ll see,” Harry muttered, he handed over the book and watched in amusement as the Dark Lord’s eyes widened in utter shock before his expression was overcome with malicious glee.

“She will be greatly rewarded for such a masterpiece.” Marvolo said somewhat reverently. He went to open the book to start reading and Harry snatched it back,

“Ah, ah, you have work to do.” Harry chided grinning, Marvolo gave him a look of death that did not affect him in the slightest – it was the man’s own fault.

“Give me the book.”

“No,”

“I have to read that book, right now.” Marvolo told him and Harry shook his head.

“No, you have work to do and you told me to remind you that you have a deadline if you got distracted.” Harry said and the Dark Lord growled.

“But I didn’t foresee the release of a tell all book about Dumbledore. There is a section in there that speaks about how he was friends with Grindlewald; I have to read it!”

“What!” many of the Elite gasped in shock, “Dumbledore and Grindlewald.”

“Lovers actually, but that is for later. And you will each get a copy, Rita informed me that each member of the Elite is getting a copy before the release date because the expectations is it will sell out within the first hour.” Harry explained, “So if you live here then it should already be in your rooms.” the Elite that lived in the manor each turned to their Lord with no small amount of begging in their eyes,

“Dismissed, something much more Important has come up.” Voldemort waved his hand, and it was the first time Harry had ever seen purebloods run so fast.

“That’s cheating,” Harry said with a exaggerated pout.

“Dark Lord.” Marvolo stood from his throne and stalked forward to capture Harry in his arms, not that Harry fought to get away, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I suppose, as you are now suddenly free, you can read the book.” Harry sighed,

“We can read it, I am sure you are just as interested.”

“Of course, I sent a full interview back to Rita on all the secrets I new about the old man – leaving out myself of course.” They shared smirks and apperated away. The entire dark HQ was unusually quiet for the next few hours, it was usually had many things going on, explosions from the twins, screams from the dungeons, shouts and bangs from the training room and the everyday sounds from a busy household. Everyone was eagerly reading, there were many gasps of shock as Dumbledore’s life was unravelled before their eyes.

“This is gold.” Marvolo said placing the book down like it was made from thin glass.

“When this announced, all those who have oppose you, all those who still believe in Dumbledore will be crushed. They will be done.” Harry said,

“They are so set on their belief of the old man that they will not know what hit them!” Marvolo agreed pleased.

“I can't wait for the announcement tomorrow, I can almost see the belief leaving their eyes.” Harry sighed leaning his head against Marvolo’s shoulder.

“My rule is strong, everything will settle in place.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”

 

* * *

 

A year had past and it was a year of peace within the wizarding world. Everything had slowly fallen in to place as the Dark Lord had envisioned it and it was almost an unrecognisable place to what it once was. After the announcement of the Tell-all book about Dumbledore the world had descended in to utter chaos. It was… astounding. There were those die-hard Dumbledore fans that screamed it was a travesty and it was disrespecting a great man’s memory, they had bought and burned piles of the books stopping others reading it. The Dark Lord had been furious, they had tracked the perpetrators and were ready when they hit the Book Emporium in Celestial Alley.

Voldemort, for he had most definitely been in full Dark Lord mode at that point, had cut through them in minutes and any survivors were tried for treason and were given to Harry to practice on. Those who had been on the edge about the ex headmaster had revoked any good words every spoken about him, and those who had hated the man now just had much more to gloat about. The book was filled with everything you could possibly want to know about the old man, his childhood with his muggle hating father, arrogant muggleborn mother, goat humping brother and mysterious sister. His scandalous affair with Gellert Grindlewald and later how he defeated him but didn’t kill him, his questionable apprenticeship under Nicolas Flammel and how he actually stole 8 of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood and killed the real founder.

There was also the things Harry knew about the old man, his withholding not one, but two wills of Lords to Ancient and Noble houses – something he had found out when the Goblins approached him after the new treaty and it had been discovered that his parents and Sirius’ will had been sealed by the former Chief Warlock. Harry had been less than impressed with that, especially when it was discovered that he should have never gone to the Durselys. He had gone on a complete rampage and it was only when Marvolo had found him surrounded by his… relatives remains were he was relatively calm, Marvolo had seen to the rest. Other things in the book included his abuse of power and the twisting of the Hogwarts wards and endangering the next generation, the final one had been the one that truly threw the vampire amongst the humans and any hopes of redemption for the old man via his career as a teacher went down the drain.

Not a lot had changed for Harry. His mind was healed… sort of. He would always have his scars, but like the Dark Lord once said to him; everyone does. He was closer to Marvolo than ever, and it was known throughout the wizarding world, it was odd to see the Dark Lord at a function without Harry and they complimented each other perfectly. It was like they grounded each other. And it was astounding to watch them work together. It wasn’t all peaceful all the time. There had been assassination attempts against both the Dark Lord and Harry and many of the Elite members, most of which were just as feared as the first two. Bellatrix had been seriously injured when she, Rodolphus and Rabastan had been ambushed, they had all got out alive, but it had turning in to one of the biggest man hunts for a group of rebels known. They had averted the dark forces well, hiding in plain sight it seemed, and they were spotted again when the full force of the rebel group attempted to assassinate the Dark Lord while he was out with Harry. It had not ended pretty for them. Harry, who always had his magic flared out when anywhere but the manor, had sensed the rebel group as soon as they had apperated in to Diagon Alley. He had thrown one of his ‘knives’ before they had cast the first curse and it forced them in to the open, the people of Diagon Alley had witnessed a magical spectacle as Harry and Marvolo decimated a group of twenty without breaking a sweat.

Most others had backed off, realising that they would never succeed. Of course, there had been a few made on Harry on the off chances he had been caught alone, they were under the belief that if they got rid of him it would be a major blow to the dark and, while that was true, the Dark Rule would have continued. The only difference would be that every single rebel or suspected rebel would have been personally, and savagely, killed by the Dark Lord himself. It was a known fact that anyone who even looked at Harry in the wrong was faced an extremely pissed off Dark Lord, not that he was at all protective or possessive of Harry. No, not at all. Although, Harry was the same, many who had offended the Dark Lord either mysteriously disappeared or ended up in hospital when he had an airtight alibi. He had been at a public function the night previously and everyone had seen him, and believed he was there, even Marvolo, but in actual fact he was removing the current French minister from office so it was open for Jacque Delacour there chosen. The only way Marvolo realised that Harry had not actually been there was he had found him sat waiting on their bed, Harry had informed him that he had split himself and half was within the golem he created and half with him in France. Marvolo had rolled his eyes fondly and they went to sleep with Harry wrapped in his arms.

It was why Harry awoke with his head on Marvolo’s chest and his arm draped over the man, he shifted slightly yawning and blinking allowing the room to come in to focus. Harry rubbed a hand over his face and blinked when it was cold, he looked at his hand blearily and saw there was a silver ring on his finger. When he looked at it closely he saw it was a platinum band with little black sapphires going halfway around the band in the middle, the sapphires were lined with tiny diamonds that led up to the centre where a larger diamond sat to finish it off. It was a stunning ring, and Harry had no idea how it got on his finger. He sat up carefully, as not to disturb Marvolo, and stared at the ring as if it would answer his questions, he couldn’t help but admire how good it looked on him and he hoped he could keep it. Usually he wore rings on his right finger, his Lordship was rings were on his right so it made a change to wear one on his left hand. Harry blinked, he blinked again and something clicked in his mind.

“HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN! THAT’S AN ENGAGEMENT RING!” Harry yelped as he realised what sort of ring it was. Of course, his startled yell woke Marvolo up, but Harry was too busy looking at the ring closely. He could see now that it had the Slytherin crest on it, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the ring.

“Do you like it?” Marvolo asked quietly, Harry span around to look at him wide eyes.

“Do I-? It’s beautiful, I love it.” Harry said,

“Yes, I thought so. There was another one, but it was much too extravagant and a bit gaudy, something I was sure you would not appreciate.” Marvolo commented and Harry blinked.

“It’s an engagement ring,” Harry stated,

“I know,”

“It’s on my finger,” He pointed out,

“I know, I did put it there.” Marvolo said amused,

“What’s it doing there?” Harry inquired and Marvolo rolled his eyes,

“What does it usually mean when someone has an engagement ring on their finger?” He asked rhetorically and Harry glowered at him.

“Very funny,” Harry deadpanned, Marvolo sat up and kissed him gently,

“It shows that you belong to me forever,” He murmured and Harry smiled,

“I will always belong to you, my Lord, my Master, my Marvolo.” Harry told him brightly and Marvolo gave him a soft smile, he pulled Harry over on to his lap so he could continue kissing him.

“Besides, this proves that you stand next to me not behind me.”

“And you want to show me off.”

“That too.” Marvolo agreed, “Come, we have things to do.” It took Harry longer than normal to get ready because he could barely take his eyes of his ring,

“You know you’ll be getting another on in the future, your consort ring.” Marvolo said amused as Harry yet again paused to look at the ring.

“I will?”

“Yes, but you can keep that one too.” Marvolo added when Harry’s held his hand against his chest protectively.

“Hm, I am not opposed to that.” He replied loftily,

“Merlin am I glad you are not like that.” Marvolo muttered leading him from the room.

“I make myself sick acting like I enjoy the company of all the sycophants that surround us in the functions, I could not be like that even if you wished it.” Harry shuddered at the thought. They were the last to enter the dining room for breakfast and it was like the ring had an eye magnet because everyone turned to look at it at once. It went silent until-,

“You owe me 50 galleons.” The twins stated to the Lestrange brothers.

“Tell me you didn’t!” Harry exclaimed, the twins shrugged sheepishly.

“Sorry Harry,” they apologised, “But we saw it coming.”

“Unbelievable,”

“You are telling me, they guessed correctly down to the date.” Rabastan grumbled, he slung a bag of galleons at the twins which was aimed at George’s head while his brother did the same. Marvolo didn’t comment, but he looked somewhat amused as he ate his breakfast and watched Harry bicker with his Elite. The first thing they had on the agenda was a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister for magic, it was a simple renewal of their agreement and he sent his congratulations of their joining. Marvolo took him out to lunch where the media went absolutely mad at the sight of the ring, Harry kept his face relatively blank but a touch of his pleasure at the ring slipped through.

Marvolo was feeling so smug that Harry was honestly surprised that people couldn’t feel it rolling off the man, he was completely showing Harry off and even kissed him in front of the cameras which made Harry blush scarlet. If they were not going crazy over the ring, they were over the kiss and Harry would bet his inheritance that it would be on the cover of every newspaper and magazine the next day. Their next meeting was with Lucius at the ministry where they reviewed the departments and finalising details that had to be run past the Dark Lord. They were going to go home, but there was an emergency floo call from France and they went immediately after exchanging smirks. The call was from Jacque Delacour, they had had an emergency vote and he had been selected as Minister for magic which was just what they had wanted. Marvolo set up meetings and arrangements with Delacour and Lucius so they could iron out agreements and sign formalities, but they all knew that the French/English was solidified. They shared a toast and congratulations before they left, Lucius going to Malfoy Manor and Marvolo spontaneously taking Harry to dinner in Paris. He shut down an entire restaurant for them to dine in peace, something Harry was extremely pleased with, and they ate with the Eiffel tower in the background. When they finally got home and fell in to bed, Harry was exhausted, but extremely happy.

“You are happy?” Marvolo asked him softly,

“That I have ever been.” Harry confirmed, he curled in to Marvolo’s side,

“I’ll keep you that way.” Marvolo stated,

“I know, you fixed me,”

“It’s odd to think I owe this to Dumbledore,” Marvolo said in disgust,

“I would rather you not think on that,” Harry said in the same tone, his nose wrinkled cutely; not that Marvolo would tell him it was cute.

“You were so beautifully broken,” Marvolo remembered,

“Everything has changed,” Harry murmured, “But I don’t think I would change it for the world.”

“No, I quite like how everything is. And if it crumbles, we’ll rebuild it from the bottom.”

“I think I like the sound of that.” Harry mused,

"We have forever,”

“Forever,” 

 

* * *

**So that's it; thanks guys**

 


End file.
